A common procedure in electric arc welding involves the use of stick electrodes which are elongated, rigid consumables having a center wire of alloy steel, an outer flux coating and an exposed shaft at one end. An electrode holder with a clamping device grips the exposed shaft at one end of the electrode for directing welding current through the electrode to melt the end of the electrode and form a weld bead on a workpiece. Stick electrodes are sold by the tens of millions throughout the world and are used by welders in the field. The electrode is connected to the electrode holder and then the welding process is performed. Since the electrode is normally about 14-18 inches long, each electrode is consumed quite rapidly. Consequently, an operator must continuously draw a stick electrode and connect it to the holder. This procedure is done in rapid succession. For that reason, a large number of electrodes are sold in a container or package for sequential removal and use by the operator. A vast majority of stick electrodes are shipped and sold in elongated metal cans that are rigid and include an upper lid opened in the field. When the lid is opened, the electrodes are removed in succession for the welding process. This is a time consuming exercise requiring manual dexterity and causing some difficulty in disposing of the metal cans. Furthermore, when the cans are opened, the electrodes are exposed to atmosphere containing moisture. This moisture can be absorbed by the outer flux coating on the electrodes and, thus, increase the steps needed to provide a sound weld bead. Furthermore, the metal can is rigid and retains its shape and presents the same volume irrespective of the number of electrodes remaining in the container. The removal of individual electrodes in the field presents certain problems so the electrodes are often removed in a group and place in another structure more easily handled by the operator. In summary, packages for stick electrodes have heretofore required removal of electrodes in groups for subsequent use. It was not practical to remove a single electrode from the container for welding with the single electrode. Thus, there is a need for a package to improve shipping and saleability of stick electrodes and facilitate use of individual stick electrodes in the field.
Another problem with containers used in shipping and selling stick electrodes is that the electrode can is a high cost component in the total cost of the electrodes. Normally a single manufacturers design and produces individual cans for specific electrodes. Due to the cost factor, it is difficult for more than one supplier to develop the same can for an electrode manufacturer. The manufacturer of electrodes is not normally constituted to produce the high tech, high cost metal can used for shipping and selling stick electrodes. This purchased item increases the cost of the stick electrodes as well as causing the difficulties during use by the operator in the field. All of these disadvantages and others of stick electrode packaging are overcome by the present invention.
After recognizing the deficiencies of prior packages used in shipping and selling stick electrodes, a novel package was developed using certain performance criteria. The package was to be standardized, decrease movement of the electrodes during shipment, and reduce moisture pick-up. The package was to prevent damage to the electrodes during shipment and had to be capable of stacking pallets of packages for shipment without a tendency to crush or break the coating, especially on electrodes in the lower packages in a large pallet load. Furthermore, to facilitate saleability or merchantability, the package had to have the capability of displaying diverse information and had to be capable of use by the operator, as opposed to removing electrodes from the package before use by the operator. The package must provide the capability of removing a single electrode and, preferably, the whole package should be capable of transporting by an electrode carrier. The package must be easily opened and resealed to prevent moisture accumulation in the outer coating of the electrodes. This avoids the need to heat the electrodes before they are used to drive unwanted moisture from the coating. Employing these factors and many others, the novel package of the present invention was developed.